


Summer Time Sadness (Do You Love Me? Yes)

by blushingninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scouting out a place for future training camps, Daichi and Suga became closer then they'd previously thought imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are part of a much larger multi chapter fic. But it felt rushed and chunky without the smaller chapters. I hope they're not off putting. I also wrote this about six months ago, when we didn't have the Tokyo Training Camp. My bad, please enjoy.

“Wouldn't it be nice if we could go away for a training camp?” Slumping forward on his desk Suga craned his neck to the side to glance at his friend sitting beside him. Raising an eyebrow, Daichi sighed. ****

“I wish. Where would we get the money?” Fiddling with a pen, the smaller third year hummed.

“Club grants are coming up. If we win our next two matches then we can take the application straight to principle. Completely by passing the vice principle.” Grinning at the grimace flashing across Daichi's face, he pushed on. “And I'm sure the team could save up some money for it. We wouldn't have to go far, maybe the lakes even. Just away, like a real training camp.”

 

The lake district wasn't a bad idea. It was close enough to be on the train line, but far enough away to be have a different and exciting atmosphere. The open flat land of their farming region opened up into towards the bottom of the neighbouring mountain ranges to form huge lakes and wetlands. It was a small tourist attraction locally and in the summer was the perfect resort against the onslaught of the seasonal heat. A training camp could be the perfect opportunity to build some team moral and up their practice regime.

 

“If you're willing to do the paperwork, I'll talk to the team about it. Though I doubt there'll be an objections.” Sitting up straighter with a smile, Suga nodded eagerly.

“Not a problem, coach should be up for it as well.” Falling silent as the classroom chatter swayed into silence, the silver haired senior bit his lip. “But where would we stay? What if the lakes are too cold? Maybe we should just keep with the traditional camp.”

Shaking his head, Daichi reached out and patted his worrying friend on the back.

“Now you're second guessing yourself, don't. It's a great idea, even if we have to go up there ourselves and scout it out, it's happening.” He paused, catching Suga's eye and smiling. “All other things willing.” He added, thinking over the costs of a week long camp and their likelihood of getting any grants from their school, especially after the incident and the various considerations.

 

“We don't have a game this weekend, maybe we should do some scouting then.” The sudden confidence in Suga's voice banished any further thought of wigs and figures of authority of Daichi mind.

“True, do you have the money for a weekend away?” Humming, the setter did a quick calculation.

“I can ask for an advance on my allowance and that should get me through. What about you?” Inhaling sharply through his teeth, the taller man shrugged.

“I'll see when I get home. It should be fine. Paper rounds pay pretty well.” Chuckling Suga began compiling a list of requirements of their prototype camp.

“That's surprising considering the amount you bitch about it.” Rolling his eyes, Daichi watched the pen scribble across the page as his friend fanatically took notes.

“Money is good, hours are not.” Stealing a sideways glance at his captain, Suga grinned.

“No wonder you're grumpy all the time.” Ignoring his tease, the dark haired boy sat back and smiled, watching his friend work.

“I'll text you tonight when I work through my finances.” Head down over his work, Suga nodded disinterestedly.

“Please do, the sooner we can start planning the better.”

 

 

Parting from the team after training, Daichi dragged his feet the whole way home. He knew how much money he'd had saved. He'd worked hard and remembered every cent. It was plenty enough for a weekend away, the transport, food and then some. So why didn't he tell Suga that?

 

Digging his hands into his pockets the Karasuno captain stiffened against the soft chill of the early evening. Koushi Sugawara. Suga was his best friend. He had been since their first year and now three years later they were still thick as thieves. Except it was more then that now, at least that was what it was becoming. He couldn't pin point the moment when things changed, maybe it hadn't changed at all. They were a team, they were friends, classmates and everything about them was balanced. Comfort and security were just part and parcel of their friendship and it was something that pulled their team together. Things had been the same as always, but then the dreams had started.

 

Dreams. Hot, sticky dreams that had left him breathless and blushing. And Suga was at the centre of each one. Some visions were simple and casual, the same routine they lived through everyday. Training, laughing, working, in comfortable and warmth with Suga's smiling face sending his pounding heart into overdrive. But others were hot and heavy, skin and heat, bodies pounding hard against each other in fits of passion and love. Suga, his Suga, his best friend. He woke some morning, bathed in sweat, shorts sticky and soiled with sinful thoughts of his setter.

 

Somewhere along the lines something had changed. Somewhere over the past three years their relationship had progressed further then just friends. However he was just questioning it now. Questioning every touch, every word, every text message. He couldn't let Suga find out, not when he was so unsure and scared himself, the poor boy would run a mile before the captain had a minute to explain himself.

 

So a weekend away was probably a bad idea, a really bad idea. But Suga wanted it and Daichi wanted Suga to have everything he wanted and then more even. He wanted to see the smaller boy smile and laugh, for those soft, copper brown eyes to light up with warmth and happiness. It made his stomach roll and his heart beat faster. He couldn't think straight, especially when the setter asked so nicely and had put so much work into something he cared so much about.

 

Head swimming with anxiety, he returned home and fled to his room, Daichi waited long until after dinner before sending a quick message through to Suga.

 

_**Should have enough cash. You still want to do this?**_

 

Sitting back as he waited with baited breath, the captain ran a hand through his hair as the phone buzzed in his hand.

 

_**Excellent. Of course. Finalise everything for tomorrow. See you at practice. Sweet dreams.** _

 

Smiling as his fingers flew across mini keypad, Daichi backtracked quickly and deleted his message as the text appeared.

 

_**Okay. Sleep well, love you**. _

 

 

Stuffing his phone into his bag before slipping into bed, Suga laid back against his pillow with a gentle sigh. A whole weekend alone with Daichi, it was like a dream come true. With the end of the year fast approaching, he was happy to get in as much time with his best friend as he could. Especially since he'd started acting weird. It had to be stress, the stress of leading the team into a new set of plays, the stress of the final year exams and assignments looming over them. The stress of dealing with a constantly struggling Suga.

 

Rolling over and burying his face into the pillow, the silver haired boy couldn't shake the fuzzy feeling clouding his mind. He was burden on Daichi, he always had been. Not only in the volleyball team, but across the board in general. He could feel the balance changing, shifting as the year drew to a close. Would he lose his friend once they left high school? He certainly hadn't kept too close in contact with those he'd gone to middle school with. Was high school destined to be the same?

 

Rubbing his feet against the bed in a soothing motion against the mattress, the fuzzy feeling in his head intensified as he thought over his options. Talking to Daichi about it wasn't out of the question, they were close enough that deep and meaning conversation were a common place in their friendship. But would could he say? I'm scared of losing you?

 

Shaking his head, hair sticking to the pillow, Suga sighed. He couldn't say that. It was what girls said to their boyfriends, not what you said to your best friend. If he said that Daichi would probably laugh at him, or worse run away, never to speak with him again. He couldn't risk that. Maybe this weekend would make it better. Maybe he could slip it into the conversation, Daichi might even bring it up himself.

 

Breathing deep to settle his racing heart, the silver haired boy rolled around until comfortably settled on his side. He could deal with it all come Friday, tomorrow he'd enjoy Daichi's company, especially if their time together was limited.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

The train station on the Friday afternoon was packed. Mainly it was small town residents, who were racing to and from the country and away for the weekend, flooded the platform waiting for the incoming train.

“If Hinata does not to stop drifting away in practice coach will beat him six ways to Sunday.” Slinging the bag up and over his shoulder, Suga was inclined to agree.

“He's getting better, he just needs to learn to get his head in the game.” Glancing up and down the busy platform, Daichi looked around for something to lean against. His feet aching from the quick carido session with team before they'd left that afternoon.

“He'll be fine, if the coach stays on the first years, they'll head into their second year just fine. We just need to have faith in them.” Smiling Suga bumped his captain on the shoulder, leaning on him slightly as he was pushed around by a passers by. Frowning at the back stranger, Daichi took his friend's weight, weighing up the options of speaking up or running the risk of being rude.

“Some people” he whispered sourly, watching the train round the corner and pull up at the station. “I hope there's seats.” Taking in the sheer number of people entering the carriage, Suga shrugged.

“Doubtful.”

 

Manoeuvring through the crowd in search of seats, the pair made their way to the back of the carriage, securing a small patch of standing space against the wall.

“Somehow I knew this would happen.” Shifting from foot to foot to ease the strain Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“Really? You're having visions now? Are we going to win the next two matches and get this grant money?” Smiling Suga wedged himself between the wall and the onslaught of bodies still piling onto the train.

“Of course we will.” He said simply.

 

The smell was ripe with people, all cramped into the small space, elbows in ribs and heads knocking as the train started forward. Falling back against Daichi's chest at the sudden start Suga apologised profusely. Steadying himself, he awkwardly removed his hands from his friend's chest, shuffling back against the warm carriage wall in an attempt to separate them even just a little.

“It's fine,” assuring the recoiling Suga, Daichi couldn't hold back the shiver at the unexpected but welcomed touch. “Don't bend yourself over like that, I can take your bag if you want.” The offer was tempting, his shoulders were tight and a little sore from his tossing practice with Hinata earlier that day. But Daichi was suffering himself, they could suffer together.

“No, its okay. Space will open up at the next station, it'll be fine.” Clenching his fists as Daichi nodded in reply. Suga couldn't throw the soft pulsing of his palms. Daichi's chest had been the first solid hand hold he'd subconsciously reached out for as he stumbled. Cheeks reddening, the warmth on his palm intensified. That was embarrassing, stupid and clumsy. Why was he always so clumsy, on and off the court. Daichi wouldn't always been there to help pick him up. That was was become all the clearer with graduation drawing nearer.

“You okay?” Cocking his head to the side the K captain watched his setter lean awkwardly back against the wall. “Come forward a bit. You're going to hurt your back.” Head down, he slide forward a fraction, back no longer arched to the bend of the carriage. Not far enough, the last thing they needed was a setter who couldn't stand straight. Reaching out with sweaty hands, Daichi moved slowly and directly, enough for Suga to watch him and protest if he so desired, but he didn't. Swallowing thickly, he slipped his hands around the smaller boy's waist. Locking fingers behind his back, Daichi pulled him forward. Bringing him close against his front, he grinned down into Suga's scowl.

“Better?” Unlinking his hand, he couldn't resist running a it down his friend's back for emphasis. “It's better for your back, promise.” Shaking his head, Suga fiddled with his bag, trying to ignore the sway and bump of the train as he balanced against Daichi. Was it getting hotter?

“Headphones?” Blinking, Suga stared back the taller boy with a confused expression.

“Pardon me?”

“Headphones.” Gesturing to his ears, Daichi tried to keep his shoulders limp as his body tensed at having Suga in such close contact. “Can I have one of your headphones? Just until we get to sit down. And until I get this idiot's elbow out of my kidney.” Peering over Daichi's broad frame, Suga frowned at the encroaching crowd. Snaking his hand through his captain's arm, he pushed at the offending limb, placing his hand against Daichi's hip, defending his internal organs from any invader. Sniggering at the grumbles behind him, the dark haired boy helped his friend untangle his headphones and ipod. With one ear bud each the pair leant into closer, listening to the flow and beat while blocking out the noise, heat and discomfort of the train around them.

It was easier then Suga had expected, even his shoulders seem to loosen up. Keeping his hand firmly on Daichi's hip, he barely noticed the whisper touch of a hand on his back, keeping him steady as they rounded a corner.

They might look like a couple he thought with a small smile, tucked away in the corner, wrapped in each other's arm. Though they weren't really, he had to reminded himself, they were just friends. Friends that couldn't go telling each other that they were afraid of living without them. Friends that didn't rely on each other in a manner that for two men would be considered unhealthy. Friends that didn't get arousing because they were cuddling on a crowded train together. And yet everything was true. Suga was afraid of losing him, deathly afraid. And he needed Daichi, as a team mate, as a friend, as a companion and maybe more. And the uncomfortable tightness in his pants was proof that their close contact was more then just platonic. Not that it hadn't happened before, in practice and stretches, they were the worst. Feeling Daichi's strong, confident hands working out his aches and pushing him to his limits had led to more then one awkward situation in the locker room. If Daichi had noticed, he hadn't mentioned it but that didn't make it any more uncomfortable.

His finger tightening on the other boy's hip as they train rolled to a stop, the hand at his back caught him as they rocked back together. Hips meeting as the flood of bodies pushed forward, Daichi licked his lips as the roll and jolt of Suga's body pressed harder against his as they were forced back against the wall. With the music still blaring in his ears, Daichi grit his teeth as the jostle of limbs and body pushed him impossibly nearer. With Suga all but clinging to him, he ignore the throbbing in his groin in favour of the jumpy, up beat music. Glancing down at the silver hair before him, his cheeks flared hot as soft cooper eyes stared up at him. Breathless, he tried a small smiled, bobbing his head to the beat.

Tracking a bead of sweat trickle down the smaller boy's face, Daichi struggled to breath as their hips brushed together. Squaring his shoulders as he watched Suga's shy smile, his tried to smiled in return. Maybe it wasn't as awkward as he'd suspected, maybe he hadn't noticed the uncomfortable bend in his back as he longed to jam his hands in his pockets to hide his increasing erection. As the door binged and the train started up again, Daichi looked around casually, his heart racing as he searched for a spare seat or two. Feeling the hand at his hip grip harder as the jolt of the train nearly sent them tumbling, Daichi let the crowd behind them ease as the people scurried around quickly to find seats. Taking a step back, the hand on his hip lingered until it slid limply off at his body. Avoiding his eye, Daichi stretched before dropping his bag to the floor, watching Suga do the same as he fumbled with his ear bud.

“Much better,” the smaller man said, shaking his shoulders free from his bag and its burden. “I can finally breath.”

“Yeah it's a little squashed.” Rubbing the back of his head, Daichi offered Suga back the ear bud as they shook out their cramped aches and pains.

“How many stop until we're there?” Reading the sign above them, Daichi counted the stations down.

“At least another five spots, there should be seats free by then.” Unzipping his jacket, Suga watched a stiff Daichi check his phone before pocketing it and keeping his hands still in his pockets.

“Good.”   
  
  


Fiddling with his headphones, Suga strained his peripheral vision to watch his captain. The heat from the hand at his back remained, burning a hot, searing brand between his shoulder blades. Daichi was just like that, there was no reading it. He was just being the usual caring and considerate person that he was. Did his actions appear strange? Needy maybe? Fighting down his blush, the silver haired boy felt his stomach roll. Had his defensive, kidney shielding hand been too much? A little too much touch between two male team mates? A tap on his arm caused him to jump as Daichi pointed back down the train.

“Seats?” Lulling his head back in a dramatic sigh of relief, Suga grinned.

“Perfect.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Stepping off the train and into the open air, Daichi heaved a sigh of relief, Suga following in suite.

“When we take the team we'll need to book seats. Can you imagine keeping Tanaka and Nishinoya standing still for that long?” Laughing Suga adjusted his bag, reading the signs to the exit of the station and out onto the street.

“I don't think Noya has ever stood still for that long. Booking seats is on the list.” Feeling the light summer breath whip through his damp, sweaty hair Daichi smiled as Suga pulled out his phone and began recording notes.

“And snacks as well, I'm starving. That trip was far longer then I'd expected. Is the inn near by?” Daichi asked eagerly. Humming, Suga fiddled with his phone, pulling up a map and the inn's address.

“Just around the corner, they have plenty of rooms, including dorms by the look. Cheap and close.” Pleased, Daichi admired his friend's preparation skills, there was little wonder he was on top of his college preparation course.

“We could never have done this without you.” Head down over his phone, a pink tinge crossed the smaller boy's cheeks.

“Nonsense, you could have easily. And Kiyoko and Yachi could do this job ten times better.” Shaking his head, Daichi patted his friend on the back.

“I don't doubt their abilities, but this is your project, who knows it might become your legacy.” Shaking his head, Suga pocketed his phone and shrugged off the compliment.

“Please don't say that.”

“Why not?” Grinning as they rounded the corner, Daichi couldn't help but tease his friend a little. “They'll call it ' _The Suga Stint_ ' and all the new first years will think its a cake walk, and then BAM it's the most gruelling, vomit inducing, muscle breaking training camp they'd ever experienced.” Laughing at the pained look on Suga's face, Daichi pointed at the quickly approaching inn front door. “Here?”

Nodding as the pair entered the foyer and they waited at the small reception quietly.

“Is a Western double alright?” The older, female receptionist asked, looking between the two with sly eyes. Glancing at each other, Suga shrugged, awaiting Daichi's approval.

“That should be fine. It's cheaper than two singles right?” The small lady behind the desk nodded, tapping away at the computer in front of her.

“It is, unfortunately we're booked out of twin share until next week.” Nodding Daichi smiled disarmingly at Suga.

“We'll really need to book next time.”

 

The room was bigger then Suga had expected. Clean, neat with a small TV and low table, the Western bed took up the centre of the room with a wide open window just above the bed head.

“This is nice.” Chucking his bag in the corner Suga flopped down on the bed, rolling around until the covers were ruffled and peeling at the corner. “Nice and fluffy.” He paused as Daichi sat down at the table, stretching out flat against the floor. “You okay to share?”

  
  


His voice was quieter then before. Soft almost to the point of a whisper. Craning his neck to the side, Daichi smiled.

“Of course. Unless you want the bed for the first night and I'll have it the second?” Shaking his head, Suga rolled over, staring up at the sky through the open window.

“Not necessary. It'll be fine.” Smiling at his distant tone, Daichi scrambled to sit up, crawling to the edge of bed to watch Suga's serene face taking in the afternoon sun and sky.

“I'm glad.” Lulling his head to the side, the smaller man smiled at his captain.

Reaching out with a shaky hand Daichi trailed his fingers over Suga's fringe, pushing it away from his sun warmed cheeks. The smile on his face grew as those fingers dipped over his forehead and lips. His skin was so soft, Suga doubtless paid more attention to his skin then Daichi ever had. The boy was just like that, even if his hair was an unruly mess, it was silky and soft. Not a single knot or twist within those messy silver locks. Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous, his hair grew out so thick and messy, it was always best just to leave it short.

His captain's hands were so smooth. Suga was amazed how gentle his hands were. For such a strong man his hands were remarkably soft, not callused like his own from years of setting. His forearms were a mess though, remembering the abundance of bruises that had marred the taller boy's arms throughout their time together. The hands on his face cupped his chin, moving down his neck in sure, strong strokes. It felt nice. Closing his eyes, Suga slide across the bed, the hand at his neck branching down to his chest. Blinding reaching out he let his instincts guide him, Suga he felt out Daichi's face.

  
  


Swallowing thickly as the tips of Suga's fingers slide over his nose, Daichi couldn't help but grin. He had his eyes closed, unsure as with everything, Suga had ploughed on regardless, diving into the deep end with a blind confidence. He was unsure what to do with his hands, lingering on the smaller boy's chest he fumbled as nimble fingers brushed over his forehead and eyelids.

Shivering, Daichi pushed off the floor, leaning up on the bed with a gentle huff. Opening his eyes as his friend came to lay side by side him, Suga chuckled nervously, feeling the bed dip as the taller boy stretched out beside him.

This was perfect, it was just what he'd wanted, a chance to get closer to his friend and captain before the end of their time together. Laying together, spending the weekend together, taking all the time they could together before they were forced to part.. Heart racing, Suga struggled to hold back a soft, valuable noise as emotions overwhelmed him. He was going to lose Daichi, he just knew it.

  
  


Why was he crying? Cringing, Daichi fumbled to catch the tiny tear that dripped down Suga's blotchy cheeks with shaky hands.

“You okay?” That was stupid, he shouldn't have said anything, it was probably making him uncomfortable, uncomfortable enough to start crying. Sniffing, Suga took deep breath, hiccuping over his words.

“I just... it'll be nice.” Unsure how to reply, Daichi smiled at him, his hand finding that tender spot between his collarbone and rubbing comfortingly.

“It will be. It's okay. Are you hungry?” It wasn't romantic, but anything to stop the fragile boy from crying. Laughing shakily, Suga scrubbed a hand over his eyes, smiling in return as he struggled to sit up.

“Yeah sure. How about we go to the lake? There'll be food there.” Getting off the bed awkwardly Daichi nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.”

  
  


 


	4. Chapter Four

Regardless of the late afternoon hour, the air was still heavy and hot. Hot enough for the pair to contemplate swimming and get dressed for such. Shyly watching as Daichi striped down to his single speedo, Suga suddenly felt incredibly inadequate. He looked so small in comparison to his team mate. Daichi had the makings of a very strong man, while Suga still had the physique of a twelve year old girl. Not at all fitting for a boy soon to become a man for eighteen that winter.

“You going to hop in or just stay around here?” Suga suddenly realised he'd been staring, holding his shirt up around his waist in mid strip. Wrenching it off and over his head, he smiled nervously.

“I'm not really a strong swimmer, but I'm happy to splash around for a bit. Anything to keep this heat away.” Nodding as they paced in waist deep, Daichi winced at the cold. Regardless of the lingering heat in the air, the water was ice cold.

“It'll be great for cool downs. Especially since those running tracks around the lake look like hell.” Chafing warmth into his chilly limbs Daichi took a deep breath before taking a dive into the open water. Resurfacing with a snort of bubbles and water, the chill lost its sting as he kept his chest under the waves.

“Jump in all in one go, it feels so much better.” Following his captain's example, Suga rubbed water from his eyes as he popped up beside his friend.

“Still cold, I'm still cold.” Laughing Daichi couldn't help but splash the sulking setter.

“It's not that bad. Can you swim freestyle?” Shaking water from his hair, Suga nodded.

“Only a little, I'm a volleyball player not a swimmer.” Floating on his back, Daichi stared up at the slowly darken sky. The sun was still hanging hot and heavy in the sky, the light cast across the water turning the shimmering depths into liquid red and gold.

“You want to practice a little then?” Pointing towards the shore, the captain flipped up right. “Just a little” he added, watching Suga's unsure expression. “If you think you're going to drown call out and I'll come save you.” Sour faced, Suga kicked off towards the shore, not bothering to wait for Daichi to catch up.

  
  


  
  


Towelling his hair dry Daichi fidgeted with the hot sand underfoot. Trying hard to avoid kicking it up as he sat down. The captain fluffed out his towel and waited for Suga with his stomach growling. The lake was amazing, this would be the perfect for their camp, especially if they could get the grant. Watching a group of kids beginning to set up for a game of beach volleyball, he made a note to watch their routine and ask for some tips before they left. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked towards the udon stand, with Suga standing to one side, towel about his shoulder.

Regardless of his previous anxiety back in the hotel room, their afternoon had been pleasant. Suga had had a good time as well from what he could tell. Once he'd gain a bit of confidence around the water, he'd happily raced him up down the shoreline until the light completely faded from the lake. The stalls and shop fronts along the edge of the water were brightly lit in the early evening, strings of fairy lights lined the walls and stairs leading up and down to the lake side. Even as the night moved in around them, hoards of people were still coming down to the cool waters and sandy banks along its shores. Friday night was obviously a popular night for the township, it would be the perfect place to train up for the finals that coming year.

“Heads up. You wanted extra sauce right?” Ducking as Suga stepped around the towel and settled down beside him, Daichi grinned. His hands full of plastic bowls of hot noddles, he passed one to the captain before digging into his own.

“Your memory is legendary. Thank you.” Mouthful Suga nodded, the spicy taste on his tongue completely overwhelming his sense as his nose began to run. Picking at his noddles, Daichi slurped up the almost soupy texture of the meal. Staring at the dark lake and the few braving its waters, Daichi glanced sideways at his friend. Watching the setter out the corner of his eye, the captain munched down his mouthful. Suga was undeniably adorable, there was something about the boy that gave him such a gentle and harmless being that other players usually underestimated him. While it worked in their favour, Daichi couldn't have disagreed more. There was such strength and endurance in his slender frame, setting the ball at the steady and correct pace every time was an almost impossible skill that he'd worked so hard to perfect. Daichi admired him, more then admired, he loved him.

Tilting his head slightly to the side without seeming rude, Daichi admired the pale of Suga's skin against the bright florescent light flooding down around them. He looked transparent, glowing almost, his silver hair damp but springing back into its messy curls as it dried in the lingering heat. His body was so different from his own, the slender length of his legs and arms looked delicate and soft, but held the strength of the hard working athlete he was. He was like a human illusion, all wrapped by in a neat little package just ready to kick your ass at a moments notice.

Lowering his gaze quickly as Suga turned towards him, the captain focused on his noodles.

“You have sauce on your cheek.” Humming as he looked up, cheeks bursting with dinner, Daichi raised an eyebrow, silent due to an over stuffed mouthful. Laughing, Suga put down his chopsticks, using his thumb to wipe his friend's face clean. “Not even Noya eats this messily. I suppose extra sauce will do that.” Automatically sucking his thumb clean, the smaller boy caught his captain's eye for a second, suddenly frozen.

Had that been inappropriate? He'd only been helping. But Daichi wasn't mad, or at least Suga didn't think so. He'd seen the captain fuming and furious quite a bit in the more recent months and now was not one of those times. His dark eyes were liquid, almost bottomless, gleaming as he managed to swallow and take a shaky breath. Feeling his cheeks flush, Suga couldn't break his eye contact. Had they always been sitting so close? He could feel the soft puff of Daichi's breath on his cheeks, feel his body heat radiating in waves off the larger boy. They were sharing a single beach towel as a table, of course they sitting close. No one would think any different of it, he was sure. But he was close, so very close. Close enough that Suga swore he could hear the beating of his heart, trying to steady his breathing, the smaller boy realised in an uncomfortable moment that it was his own heart, beating loud and clear in his ears.

Licking his lips the salty flavour of the udon brought him a moment of clarity. It was happening again, the same thing as in the inn room. They kept drawing together, subconsciously, like the unseen force that paralleled a wayward ball, they just kept coming together. Swallowing thickly, Suga followed the line of his captain strong chin and inviting lips. They were close enough to kiss now, one of them had to be moving and for a mortifying second Suga worried it was himself. But with his back bent ever so slightly he could see how far Daichi had moved across the towel, his pride was saved, they were both moving. A quick flash of something passed the tall boy's features as Suga drew closer, pausing as their noses touched an intimate pre decision making moment, a volleyball came crashing down between them.

Nearly knocking heads as they pulled back, a chorus of apologies came from the direction of the net and its crowd. Clearing his throat and tripping over the sand to stand up, Daichi tossed the ball back to the players, inquiring about a game as he did. Greeted with a friendly invitation, the captain offered a hand to his setter, pulling the smaller boy to his feet.

“No better time to experience beach volleyball I suppose.” Head spinning with the sudden turn of events Suga could only nod, getting into position quickly as the game kicked off and the evening progressed. They had almost kissed, almost but not quite. As if by some cruel twist of fate, volleyball the thing that had brought them together had broken them apart. Although he didn't really believe in coincidences, there must have been a greater power at work to have forced the two apart. His heart sinking the more he thought about it, Suga was convinced it was a sign. This was not their time, his feelings would continued to be unrequited and he would lose Daichi.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Slamming the door behind them, Suga hissed sharply as his hot, sandy skin caught under his shirt.

“Everything hurts and nothing is okay.” Awkwardly shedding his shirt with a jerky, pained movement Daichi was inclined to agree. Their game with the sand based volleyball team had been a raging success. With an exchange of phone numbers, they'd promised a match against Kurasuno if they returned for a camp. But Daichi had eaten so much sand in his dives and retrieves he could still taste the gritty texture between his teeth. But it had been a hell of a work out, so very different from their indoor gym style sport. They had it so easy. Dusting sand from his dark hair and watching it float down to the floor, Daichi winced. The thought of dealing with this much sand every time they went to practice sounded like a fresh realm of hell he was not ready for.

“Oh, your back.” Twisting around, Daichi craned his neck to look over his shoulder. The deep red along his back stretched down his spine, disappearing beneath his shorts, only to reappear down the back of his legs. He didn't usually burn that easily, Suga was the one who suffered the most in the heat. But it seemed they'd both been on the receiving end of the sun that afternoon.

“You're not much better. Are you feeling okay?” Experience with a sun stroked Suga was never a fun time. Touching a finger to his bright red skin and watching it turn white then fade to pink then red again, the smaller boy shrugged.

“Maybe. I should be fine. Next time we'll need to bring sunscreen. We should have done it today.” Frowning, Suga rubbed a hand across his face, feeling his skin tight and achy. “We did not think this through.” Shuffling forward awkwardly, Daichi searched around for a towel, trying to keep the spread of sand around their room, especially from the bed.

“Well we have certainly learnt that lesson, again.” Pulling out a clean towel, he tossed it to Suga. “To the showers? I think they have a hot springs here. Hopefully it's big enough for the whole team or else we'll go by year levels.” Towel around his shoulders, Daichi pointed towards the door. “Do you want to go now?” Nodding Suga readied his towel and the pair locked up and left together.

  
  


Arriving in the small, enclosed bathrooms, the boys quickly went about stripping down, anxious to be rid of the itch of sand. Pulling his shorts down over his hips, the deep burn suddenly cut off to the creamy pale of his buttocks, Suga scoffed. Laughing at the subtle change, the pale haired boy looked up at Daichi, waiting for his equally amused reaction. It was different of course, no humour or amusement flashed across his face. His dark eyes and stern features gazed over with something heavy and aroused. Mouth dry and skin tight, Suga stiffly discarded his shorts, folding them neatly and putting them aside.

“Let's go in before I fall asleep and drown in all this sand.”

  
  


The steam rising off the deep pool clouded the air as they entered the main springs. Tossing down there towels and bags, the boys quickly filled up their buckets and sat down to wash. With cool water splashing down over his hot skin, Daichi sighed out loud. It felt good, his back and shoulders losing their ache and burn as the soft flow of the water seeped into his sore skin.

“So good.” Pouring water over his head, Suga let the final drips rain down over his forehead, shivering as the trickles ran in mini rivers along his spine and chest. “Sand be gone,” he said, shaking his head wildly from side to side, sand and water flying out in all directions. Laughing at his antics, Daichi scrubbed his skin with uncomfortable results. Soaping up his hair and running his fingers through the sandy, wet locks, the next bucket was dunked square over his head. “You can't use soap to clean your hair.” Rolling his eyes as he snorted water from his nose, Daichi waved him off.

“It's fine. If we go swimming again tomorrow, it's just going to get sandy again.” Tisking, Suga pulled his stool across the floor, refilling his bucket.

“And your hair will look like a mass of grease.” Straightening his back as Suga sat in behind him, the sloshing of the water in the bucket was all that could be heard as the captain's hair was rewetted. Snapping open his own small bottle of shampoo Suga ignored his friend's running commentary on his more particular, almost feminine hygiene practices.

“Maybe I should just shave my head like Tanaka and be done with it.” Gasping over dramatically the smaller man rubbed the mass of bubbles into his friend's dark hair, refusing to admit the intimate atmosphere made him shiver.

“You will do no such thing. My God you'd look terrible.” Squeezing his eyes shut for fear of getting the dripping suds in his eyes, Daichi couldn't help the small moan that slipped from his lips. Suga was thorough and skilled, his fingers digging into the tense muscles at the back of his neck and down the sides of his face in soft, quick motions.

“Thank mum, I'll remember that the next time I'm at the hairdressers.” Laughing, Suga washed his hair free of the suds, watching the soapy bubbles drag down the thick muscle of Daichi's back, down over his red skin and pass the lobes of his ass. Licking his lips, he splashed some cold water across his face and neck, trying to cool his searing face.

“Maybe I should wash your back as a repayment.” The grin on Daichi's face was anything but kind, it was almost a leer and for a moment Suga could only stare at him.

“You want to wash my back? I am older then you I suppose.” Standing carefully on the slippery tiles, Suga looked back towards the hot springs. “Maybe we should just have a bath.” Had he been a spilt second late on his turn, he would have missed Daichi's fallen expression. But quickly it was replaced with a broad smile and nod.

“Sure, whatever works.” Ruffling his damp hair off the back of his neck, Suga tugged at his friend's shoulders, forcing him up off his seat and gesturing to his own.

“You can wash my back, but please be gentle.” Swapping seats in a quick flurry of bubbles, the smaller boy jumped as a soft sponge soaped up and down his spine. “I'm going to peel so bad after this.” Grunting in agreement, Daichi was keenly focused in on washing his friend's back.

  
  


Poor Suga, he was far too pale for so much sun. His skin looked so sore to touch, ever the lightest wash from the water seemed to hurt him. Glancing nervously towards the steaming bath, Daichi was unsure if his friend would even survive the blistering hot water without injury. But there was really only one way to find out. Giving him a final wash down with one last lingering hand running down his back to gently remove the water, Daichi stood. Giving Suga a hand up and pulling him to his feet, they slipped into the boiling pool with matching winces.

“This was way hotter then I expected.” Sitting back against the bath wall, Suga's cheeks turned an unhealthy shade of red, even through his sunburn.

“It's about as bad as I thought it'd be.” Licking his lips and tasty the salty tang of sweat, Daichi rolled his loosening shoulders as he lowered himself into a deeper section of the pool. “Don't over heat or anything okay?” He warned the silver haired boy, watching his head dip closer and closer to the water's surface.

“I'm fine” Suga assured him. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room with a lidded gaze. “This should be plenty big enough for the whole team. I'm glad there won't be any need for spilt year levels. It's a bonding experience, helps build team work.” Nodding in agreement, Daichi waded back to the wall, sitting beside Suga and watching the ripples caused by his body break up the water.

“It's certainly a plus. Are you sure you're okay? I know how you get with sunstroke.” Lolling his head to the side with a stern frown, Suga didn't bother replying to his fussing friend. It was true he was feeling quite light headed from all the heat and steam, but that didn't mean Daichi could keep treating him like some kind of fainting little girl. Slipping off the ledge, he swan across the to the edge of the pool and back again, the slight exercise making his blood race and heart pound.

“I think” he began, hand touching the ledge and slowly standing. “I might get out for a little bit.” Stepping up onto the ledge, the tips of his toes misjudged the length of the stair and missed the step completely. Crashing down on the edge of the tub, a small yelp escaped his lips as his elbows and cheek hit the tiled floor.

  
  


Jumping to his aid, Daichi pulled him upright, looking for any sign of blood or injury.

“You okay? I told you didn't I?” Groaning as he rubbed his cheek and sore elbow, Suga threw him a dirty look.

“Can you not? I'm already in pain.” Slippery in his arms, Dachi struggled to hold the squirming Suga upright as he tried to find his footing. Another place and another time Daichi would have liked it, having a naked Suga rubbing against him. All slick with water and sweat, it was mind blowing. But now was not the time for that, not when his friend was hissing in pain, his already tender skin battered and bruised.

“I'm sorry,” rubbing Suga's elbow with a gentle stroke, Daichi didn't mean to sounds so concerned. Straightening up, their chests pressed together, Suga watched Daichi watch him with a fiery intensity. “You...does it hurt?” Licking his lips, Suga's eyes flickered down between their bodies and back up to Daichi's worried dark eyes.

“I-”

“Love you.” Blinking in surprise, Suga's jaw fell slack. Had he misheard? The look of terror on Daichi's face however said he'd heard right.

“I love you to?” Was there a question in his tone. The heat and steam must have broken him because everything was slowly down. Laughter was an easy escape to any awkward situation and with his elbow and cheek aching, it was hard for Suga to smile. “Hey, love you.”

  
  


Did he think this was a joke? Heart pounding in his chest, Daichi could only blink and stare at the giggling boy. He was pouring his heart out, by complete accident and now Suga was laughing at him. Back peddling quickly as he noticed the taller boy's serve reaction, the pale haired boy reached out with his uninjured arm, fingers touching Daichi's sunburnt cheek. Maybe he shouldn't have laughed.

“I didn't it mean that, I mean I love the way you-” Silenced by a set of damp, soft lips Daichi almost fell back into the bath. Suga had kissed him, was kissing him. Lips pressed hard against his with a slow and steady touch. Arching his chest forward the captain leant further into the kiss, slipping his tongue out and against the soft flesh of Suga's lips. Moaning as Daichi leant into his touch, Suga struggled for breath, feeling his face flush impossibly hotter with arousal.

Slipping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, his hand still dripping from the bath, Daichi felt him tense suddenly. Drawing in closer, his good arm wrapped around the captain's neck, Suga couldn't feel the pain more, all that remained was the hot, liquid heat of arousal and water. Moaning out loud, he pulled back embarrassed, only to have Daichi take his lips harder for a second time.

  
  


It felt good, too good. His head was swimming and Suga moaning in his arms had him hard and aching between his thighs. It was getting difficult to breath and harder to keep his head on top of the bubbling desire racing through his veins. Sliding his hands up and down the smaller boy's spine, Daichi felt him inhale sharply at the sensation. Taking the moment of venerability and using it to his advantage, Daichi's heart melted as he took in Suga's flushed features. Cheeks red and hot, his soft brown eyes looked dazed and aroused, he was an intoxicating sight. Going in for a another taste of his trembling lips, the tall captain couldn't help but nip with his teeth, feeling Suga jump and moan, his hands jumping to his hair.

  
  


The click of a door made them both jump, pulling apart, Dachi slipped back into the bath as Suga sat down hard on the bath edge. The shuffle of feet on the tiled floor had them staring awkwardly at each other with wide, glazed eyes. As an older gentleman and his young son entered the room, Daichi stood up right, stepping out of the bath and passing a stunned Suga who seemed incapable of moving. Grabbing a towel and knotting it around his waist, the dark haired boy tossed the other atop Suga's pale hair.

“We're just leaving. Enjoy your bath.” Staggering up and out of the bath, Suga's fluffed his hair dry with his towel and tenderly knocked his elbow with a quiet cuss. Rushing to his aid, the smaller boy waved his friend off, ignoring the curious looks thrown their way by the bath's new occupants. Stepping out into the chilly air, Suga kept his head down, watching Dachi mirror his pose. Trudging back to their room, Suga couldn't help but smile as Dachi bowed awkwardly to the receptionist sitting politely behind her desk. Hopefully they hadn't been too loud.


	6. Chapter Six

Wrapping his wet, sandy clothes up in a laundry bag, Daichi made a promise to wash it before the weekend ended, otherwise it'd probably get moldy. Pulling a face as he chucked the bag in the corner beside the door, he looked to Suga who'd quietly taken a place on one corner of the wide bed.

“You feeling okay?” Humming as he fell against the bed, his back and chest burning as the heat of his sunburn got the better of him, Suga shrugged limply.

“Yeah, I think it's just the sunburn.” 

“Do you have any cream or lotion?” Shaking his head and feeling his head spin, Suga groaned. 

“I didn't even think about it. I'm immediately regretting it now.” Feeling sorry for his friend, Daichi twitched awkwardly as he remembered their closeness in the baths. Sitting on the end of the bed with a sigh, the dark haired boy stretched to feel his back crack. 

“I'm thinking of going out to pick up some pocket sweat. You want any?” 

  
  


Nodding as he stared up at the ceiling with aching eyes, Suga gave him a quick thumbs up. 

“Yes please, sunburn lotion and drinks please. Pretty pretty please.” 

Nodding as he hopped off the bed, Daichi pulled open the window and switched on the tiny fan perched on the desk. Bringing it closer to the bed, he focused it on the semi naked Suga now laying out flat on his stomach.

“I'll head off now, do you want anything else?” Shaking his head, Suga blew out a heavy breath.

“Just the cream and hydrates please.”

Daichi couldn't resist, not when his friend sounded so miserable and was suffering so much. Leaning down as he moved off towards the door, the captain pressed a small kiss to Suga's bright red ear tip. Hearing a muffled giggle come from the boy, Daichi grinned as he opened the door and slipped out into the hallway.

 

  
  


Raising his head from the pillow, Suga moaned as his face stung. Yawning his cheeks felt fit to split as the tightness intensified. Rolling onto his back, the vice captain stared up at the dark ceiling, disorientated until he remembered where he was. Away for the weekend with Daichi, suffering from the most serve of sunburn and making out in the bathhouse. Fumbling around and looking for his phone, Suga blinked against the bright light of the screen. Checking the time and tossing his phone back in his bag, he laid back against the soft sheets and sighed.

Regardless of the late hour Daichi still hadn't returned. He hadn't heard the door open and as such he doubted his friend had managed to sneak back in. Running a hand down his sore chest, the setter winced as he caught the tender nub of his nipple. A sharp twinge of pleasure pain ran through him at the sensation, repeating the motion with the same result. The subtle interest his cock had in the shivery sensation had him at half mast in a matter of seconds. Glancing at the door guiltily, he thought about the time and how long Daichi had been gone. If he was quick, he could get rid of this pesky hard on and be done with the whole affair and be ready for a restful night's sleep. But what if Daichi caught him?

What if Daichi caught him...

Trailing his hand over his stomach, Suga's breath hitched at the image conjured up in his mind. Daichi walking through the door to find him splayed out on their bed, legs up, cock dripping as he fucked his fist for all he was worth. He wouldn't be quiet either. Dipping his hand under the waistband of his shorts, the slender boy sucked in a quick breath. Like he had in the bath when he'd moaned and panted, dismissing everything other then Daichi and the taste of his lips. Wrapping a hand around his hardened cock, Suga stroked once, twice feeling the tension step up a notch. What would his captain do? Scold him for such a shameful display? Hardly, by his reaction in the pool it was all too likely Suga's somewhat unrequited feelings were being returned. Gripping the crown harder a wetness touching his fingertips, Saga tossed his head back against the pillow, raising his hips delicately in little thrusts so as to not aggravate the condition of the skin on his back.

  
  


Maybe Daichi would join him. The thought of the tall, dark hair boy naked, hand grasping his own cock, body tense in raptures of pleasure made Suga moan. He'd be strong, it was how he played, throwing himself into the moment with such power and dictation that nothing else mattered. He'd fuck like that as well, Suga was sure of it. Throwing caution to the wild and living for the moment, it'd be perfect.

  
  


Tightening his grip as he raised his knees and forced his cock into his palm with all the pent up sexual frustration that'd be accumulating since the station, Suga trembled, whimpering as orgasm drew impossibly closer. Panting, his cheeks burning, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as the delicious overflow begun the silver haired boy cried out, feeling hot, sticky pleasure run down his hand and the inside of his shorts.

Breathless he laid back, head spinning as his body went limp after its long, well rewarded exhaustion. Pulling his hand free from his shorts with a tricky slide, Suga felt awash with both satisfaction and humiliation. He was masturbating to the thought of his friend, not only that; his best friend. Heaving himself upright and slipping on a shirt, he walked groggily towards their shared bathroom down the hall, bumping his shoulder on the door frame as he did and grizzling unhappily. Cleaning up the mess in his shorts took much longer then expected and the sheer volume of toilet paper used was enough to make him cringe. Washing his hands thoroughly before returning to the room, he took a moment to check and straighten himself in the bright and shiny bathroom mirror.

  
  


He looked tired. Tired and red which when combined with his unique silver hair made for an uncomfortable looking young man. And yet Daichi had kissed him, kissed him and told him he loved him. Exiting the bathroom before his ridiculous red face would progress further, Suga was pleased to see the light on under the crack in their door. Daichi had returned.

  
  


  
  


Stepping out of the inn's foyer and onto the street, Daichi glanced up and down the busy footpath, seeking out his bearings. He remembered seeing a grocery store on their walk back from the lake. Hopefully they'd stock sunburn cream, as there would certainly be a market for it in summer. Turning the corner and ducking into the brightly lit connivance store, he walked slowly along the isles, searching for the elusive sunburn cream. Kneeling down to sort through a selection of different brands and quantities, a packet to his left caught his eye. Brightly coloured packaging advertising a bagged selection of candy.

  
  


Suga liked jelly candies...

  
  


Stacking the bag of candy atop his bottle of green sunburn gel and pocket sweat, Daichi took his items to purchase and left the store. Checking his phone as he walked through the bustling streets, he took his time wondering back to the inn.

Suga needed some time alone, time to think about what had happened. And helpfully by the time he returned his friend would still be there and not on a train racing back home. Dragging his feet back to the inn with a mild sense of anxiety, the captain returned to their room, his heart sinking as he found the room empty.

Touching the tussled bedsheets and feeling their warmth, he exhaled a tired sigh. Suga wasn't running, he'd be back. Sitting down and cracking open his bag of candy and a pocket sweat, Daichi listened to the approaching footsteps outside and the click of the door handle being turned.

“Nice night out?” Smiling at his setter as he slipped into the room, Daichi tossed him the bottle of sunburn gel.

“Not too bad, feeling better?” Reading over the label, Suga shrugged.

“My head doesn't hurt any more, but my elbow feels like I've missed a few dives. But otherwise I'm fine.” Popping off the top, he squeezed out a small portion into his palm, rubbing it into his cheeks. The cooling sensation was immediate and refreshing, jostling him wide awake. “That feels so good.”

Grinning, Daichi sat up, watching Suga struggling to shed his shirt.

“Can you reach your back?” Smearing the fluorescence green slime across his chest, Suga caught his eye with a devilish wink.

“Are you offering to help?” Licking his lips as Suga moved in close, Daichi held out his hand to take the bottle.

“Always willing to lend a hand.” Turning his back to his friend with an amused snort, Suga shrugged.

“A little too willing perhaps.” Squirting a large dollop into his palm, Daichi urged Suga back to the messy bed, sitting cross legged behind him and beginning his massage.

  
  


It felt good. Daichi's hands were gentle but firm, running along the dip and curve of his spine in smooth, sure strokes. The chill of the gel was magical as if all the stress and heat was being sapped from him. Leaning back into Daichi's touch, he almost fell right off the bed as the captain struggled to hold him upright. Pushing a little harder then intended just to right his stance, Daichi's heart clenched as he heard Suga yelp in pain.

“I'm sorry, so sorry. I was just trying to straighten you up-”

Silenced as Suga turned and latched onto his lips with a startling kiss, Daichi couldn't even remember how to speak, let alone know what to do with his hands. Feeling Suga twist and arch against him set his arousal alight and made his head spin.

His captain tasted like sweet jelly candies, licking his lips in an urgent, needy gesture Suga couldn't help but moan as Daichi repeated the motion to him. Their tongues gently lapping and overlapping as each boy tried to gain more ground and touch more of each other. Mind in tatters, Daichi ran his gel covered hands down Suga's back, smearing more of the sticky, green gel up as far as he neck, holding on gently and angling the smaller boy in for a better kiss.

It felt good. He felt good. Daichi was as strong and sure as Suga had imagined. It was impossible to ignore the wicked little gleam in his eye and everything else was perfect. The pain and sting of his sunburn just faded away as the sensation of the taller boy's lips crashed down upon his with an almost bruising force. Moaning, Suga's hands jumped suddenly to Daichi's thick hair, tugging gently as they parted for a breath.

“It didn't hurt.” Suga managed in a breathless tone.

“What?” Daichi's dark eyes were glazed and confused, making him all the more handsome.

“Before when you grabbed me. It didn't hurt that much. It's alright.” Understanding crashed over his features as the captain hung his head, struggling to catch his breath. His shorts were uncomfortably tight, made all the more worse as Suga shuffled closer.

“Are you okay?” Watching him throw a careful leg over his lap and kneeling proudly over him, Suga smiled. It looked sexy, even with a layer of green slime coating his unhealthily red skin.

“I'm fine. But you kind of look...” Assessing him with an up and down gaze, Suga shrugged. “Uncomfortable.” Squirming as hands run down his shoulder to his chest, pausing only as they reached the waist band of his shorts, Daichi stared up at Suga with a knew found respect.

“I never knew you were such a pervert?” Frowning, Suga flicked his forehead, sitting back on his heels to put a small amount of space between them.

“I'm not.” Automatically Daichi's hands had jumped to his waist, keeping him secularly anchored close to with little chance for escape. Grinning, Suga leant in again for another kiss, touching his nose to Daichi's quickly in a small, tender gesture. “Not a pervert, unless you're involved.” Giggling as he kissed him deep and long, the captain could not keep his hands still. Not when Suga was so close and there was so much of the boy he wanted to explore.

Swapping between his face, his back, even risking a squeeze of the soft, supple flesh of his ass, Daichi could barely keep his wits together.

“Take your shirt off.” Licking his lips as a sudden burst of nervousness overtook him, Daichi struggling with the offending fabric, striping it off in record time and watching Suga look him over with appreciation. “You're a little burnt as well.” A gleeful glimmer appeared in the silver haired youth's eyes as he looked around for the discarded bottle of sunburn gel. “Let's fix that shall we.” Passing Suga the bottle with a shy smile, Daichi laid flat on his back, leaving his chest and torso exposed and waiting for Suga's soothing attentions.

Rubbing the gel across the hot red flesh, Suga winced as he thought about his own back and its current conditions.

“That feels good.” Pushing up into his touch Daichi moaned a little, unable to catch himself as Suga started massaging a tense muscle below his collarbone.

“That's a tense pressure point, what do you have to be stressed about?” Rubbing up against him like a sticky cat arching playfully, Suga nipped the tip of his friend's ear. Shivering, Daichi struggled to response.

“Being captain is hard, the first years are hard.” Sliding his hands down the taller boy's shoulders and down across his neck, Suga squeezed him gently in a horizontal hug.

“It must be so challenging for you.” Turning his head to the side and trying to catch his eye, Daichi rubbed his cheek against Suga's lovingly.

“Thank you so much for your concern. You seem so worried.” Chuckling as he stole a quick kiss, Suga was tugged forward and pulled straight over his friend's groin. Kissing him hard with quick, snappy bites, Daichi almost growled as Suga shifted in his lap, brushing against his clothed hard on. Grinning evilly Suga repeated the motion, listening to the sharp inhale from Daichi as he did.

“Does that feel good?” Securing an arm around his midriff and rocking him back against his cock with purpose, Daichi moaned.

“You know it does, tease.” Grinning wider as he felt a subtle jab against his ass, Suga shuffled back in his seat, rotating his hips in short, little circles.

“D-do you think I can help with that?” Pausing mid-thrust Daichi licked his lips, cheek to cheek with his friend as he listened to the catch in Suga's voice.

“Yes,” he said slowly. “How do you want to help?”

  
  


Standing up, Suga ran a hand through his hair, shrugging nervously as he looked down at Daichi. Red faced and a little shy, his captain had never looked more sexy. Maybe it was because Suga was the one who had made his friend's shorts so tight and his breath hitch. Or maybe it was the hands cupping his hip bones and pulling him closer in a small gesture of need and desire. Maybe it was a combination of all those factors but in that moment Daichi had never looked so beautiful.

“I could jerk it,” speaking with a quiet slur, Suga took a deep breath before trying again. “I mean I could give you a hand job.” Blinking in surprise, Daichi narrowed his eyes with an amused smile.

“How do you know what that is?” Rolling his eyes, Suga flicked his captain's forehead, agitated.

“I'm not a social introvert, I know things.”

“Naughty things.” Sliding down his friend's body and resting his cheek against Suga's stomach, Daichi immediately regretted the intimate contact as his face became sticky with gel. “How scandalous that the bright, young up and coming genius of Kurasuno would know about hand jobs.” Trailing his hands down the smaller man's back, Daichi's hand settled on the tight lobes of his ass, squeezing gently. “Even more scandalous that he wants to give one.”

  
  


Running his fingers through the taller boy's hair with fidgeting, nervous grace, Suga went tense at the feeling of Daichi's breath brushing softly over his cooling stomach.

“It was just a suggestion.” Pulling his face back and staring up at his worried companion, Daichi gave him a heart warming smile.

“It sounds like a perfect suggestion.” Dropping his voice a few octaves, Daichi struggled to keep Suga's intense, amber gaze as desire pumped through his veins. “I mean only if you want to.” Licking his lips, Suga nodded once, slowly crawling onto the bed beside his captain. He shouldn't have felt this nervous, this was Daichi. His friend, his team mate, his captain and soon to be his lover. And that very thought made his stomach flip flop with excitement.

Cautious of the sheets, his skin felt dry enough to flop back on his side, Suga beckoned Daichi to join him. Rubbing his cheek clean, the dark haired boy laid out flat beside him, his shoulders tense and breathing quick. Now his nerves were getting the better of him. Looking to Suga with a small smile, it was impossible to tell what the other boy was thinking. For all Daichi knew he was seconds off bailing and running away.  _ Not without a shirt,  _ he though sourly, but was put at ease as Suga touched a hand to his chest. Making small circles on his chest with shaky fingers, Daichi inhaled sharply as those clever fingers zoned in on his pebbling nipples. 

Touching the small, harden nubs with quick squeeze, Suga was pleased at the sudden reaction which stuck his captain like lightening. Twisting against the mattress as he was pinched a second time, Daichi couldn't help but moan, reaching out blindly to pull Suga in close for a kiss. Flicking his tongue out against the smaller boy's lips as the pleasure pain spiked from his nipples, Daichi moaned into Suga's mouth, losing his breath as he broke their kiss.

“I'm going to touch you now.” Laughing and light headed, Daichi played with a stray lock of Suga's silver hair, tugging lightly as he teased.

“You're already touching me.” Rolling his eyes, the setter stroked down the spiker's stomach, feeling the muscles bunch and tense under his touch. If Daichi's reaction was this sensitive when having his nipples touched, Suga longed for the results when he finally reached his cock. But this felt too good, seeing his strong and so capable captain sprawled out before him, moaning and thrashing under his touch. Tapping the waist band of his shorts with a deliberate action, Suga met Daichi's intense dark gaze, tugging slightly at his shorts as he did.

  
  


Thankful the dark haired was being cooperative, Suga watched almost enchanted as the taller boy raised his hips and slide off his shorts and underwear. They'd seen each other naked before, multiple times, Suga wasn't even sure he could count off a number. But the uncontrollably pounding of his heart was a sure enough sign that this whole new experience incredibly welcome.

Settling back against the mattress, Daichi squared his shoulders against the bed and forced down his nervous twitching. Seconds later Suga was perched upon his hips, skin gleaming in the dim light as he licked his lips and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his cock. Hissing at the initial contact, Daichi panted hard. Resting his palm on the hard muscle of his captain's thighs, Suga rubbed little circles over his flesh, balancing carefully as his own arousal became increasing hard between his legs.

“Is this okay?” Arching off the bed with a shudder, Daichi moaned. Suga's small, but rough hands were wringing every little bit of pleasure from his aching cock. Flicking his wrist up and down as the taller boy failed to answer him, Suga upped his pace, watching Daichi's reaction with a small smile.

“It's good.” His voice sounded strangled, raspy. His body felt as if it was on fire, the weight on his knees where Suga sat was like an anchor, one of the only things keeping his head afloat in a sea of sensation and desire.

Slipping slightly as he switched hands, Suga felt sweat beginning to break out along his spine as he found a comfortable rhythm. The hard length of Daichi's flesh, heavy and hot in his hand was so real. Rolling his thumb over the leaking slit and down his cock with a curious, deliberate slowness, the smaller boy grinned. His strong captain was coming apart under his touch, bright red skin slick and damp as he panted hard. It looked as if he'd come out of a heavy training session, rather then being sprawled out on a hotel mattress, cock being pumped by his best friend.

Hands that had previously lain limp at his sides, suddenly sprung to life as Suga's fingers run over the sensitive, soft flesh of his balls. Latching onto the silver haired boy's slender hips, Daichi couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up into the fist his vice captain offered.

Cupping his friend's tightening balls, Suga tried in vain to ignore the ache growing between his thighs. Rubbing against the friction of the dark haired boy's lap, the smaller boy rolled his fingers down the length of his friend's cock, feeling the urgency in his thrusts intensify.

“I'm going to cum.” Biting his lip as the slip and slide of Suga's hand brought him undone, Daichi was seeing stars as he came. Shooting milky, streams across his stomach and chest, Daichi could barely catch his breath, feeling the intense waves of pleasure course through him. Head bent back against the pillow, panting heavily, the captain ran a shaky hand over his eyes, wiping sweat from his brow. Light headed, he laid back listening to Suga's stumbling footsteps scurrying around in attempts to find a towel.

“Don't worry too much, the heat will dry it out.” Pulling a face, Suga cringed.

“Not on your life, that's gross.” Grinning at his disgusted tone, Daichi jumped as the rough surface of a towel was wiped across his middle. “I am not sleeping next to you if you're all filthy.” Opening his eyes slightly and staring down his vice captain, Daichi yawned.

“We'll being go swimming again tomorrow.” Reaching out and tugging Suga down onto the bed, he kissed him quick before he could protest. “You feeling alright?”

The subtle nature of his question made Suga smirk, squirming against the bed his previous arousal settling down into a warm feeling of comfort and love.

“I'm fine, sleepy though.” Nuzzling in close as Suga laid down flat on the bed side him, Daichi wrapped his arms around the smaller man's middle.

“You sure? Because I don't mind, you know...” It seemed so stupid that he was struggling with his words, he was literally laying naked beside the man who had just jacked him off and he still couldn't say such simple words.

“I'm fine, sleep time now.” Burying his face into the damp curls of Daichi's hair, the smaller boy pulled a loose fitting sheet up and over them both. “Sleep.” Reiterating his words by running his hands down the broad length of Daichi's back, Suga squirmed around into his embrace trying to get comfortable.

Relaxing limp and soft in each other's arms, the haze of sleep over taking them Daichi couldn't resist the small shiver of excitement that ran through him. Everything was working out better then expected, far better then anything he'd ever imagined.

 


	7. Epilogue

The sun was too high in the sky, so he must have slept in. Rolling over and meeting a human wall of resistance, Suga grunted, rubbing his eyes with a clumsy hand. How long had it been since he'd slept in for this long? Possibly ages and since there was no noise from Daichi, his captain must have still been asleep. Peering out from behind the shadow of his hands, the slender boy took in his surroundings. They'd left the window open throughout the night and while the cooling breeze had helped combat the heat but now it was open to the world and the bright sun was beaming straight into the room and right into his eyes.

Sitting up groggily, Suga pulled at the curtains, struggling to pull them close but finding resistance against the stiff curtain pole. Cussing at the offending fabric, he knelt up on his knees, careful not to nudge Daichi's sleeping head. Tugging hard and feeling the curtain finally give way, the room fell into a world of shadows.

Flopping back against the bed, Suga winced. The skin on his back felt tight, like it would spilt if he stretched too far.

“Thank you.” Smiling at Daichi's sleepy reply and looking around for his phone, Suga jumped a little as a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

“Do you have any water?” Looking around awkwardly, Suga shook his head.

“Maybe in my bag, did you sleep well?” Humming as he placed his hands behind his head and kicked the blankets off from his feet, Daichi nodded.

“Pretty well, my face is killing me though.” Feeling his pain, Suga tossed him his water bottle after taking a swig, testing the water's quality.

“Same, where did the sunburn cream go?” Struggling up on his elbows and looking around at the mess of the room, Daichi shrugged.

“Not sure, under those blankets maybe?” Sorting through a pile of discarded blankets in the corner, Suga came up successful, jumping back on the bed with his bright green bottle.

 

“So what's on for today?” Securing the sheets around his middle as he sat up, the dark haired boy stretched his arms wide, letting them come to rest around Suga's shoulders.

“Today we have running tracks to check out, then a place for dinner and maybe a bar if we have the time.” Enjoying the soft hand sliding down his back in soothing, little strokes, Suga searched through the lists on his phone with a small nod.

“Sounds perfect. Breakfast first?” Shifting across the bed and resting his cheek against his friend's, Daichi nodded.

“Cuddles first, then breakfast.” Laughing, Suga dropped his phone on the mattress, hands threading through Daichi's soft curls lovingly.

“Always cuddles first.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I just love this ship so much! They're super cute and writing anything with this pair makes me so happy. I hope you've enjoyed it! Much thanks


End file.
